


Bad Day

by BottomDean67



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:32:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottomDean67/pseuds/BottomDean67
Summary: Jared and Jensen both have bad days





	Bad Day

“What,” said Jared dryly, Jensen shrugging. “You’ve been staring at me the past hour.”

“You normally don’t need a drink after work,” said Jensen.

“It was a long day,” said Jared.

“We have lots of long days,” said Jensen. Jared saw him immediately regret that choice of words. 

He’d been on set for today’s scenes and knew how hard they were. The problems with the shot setup and the weather only made it worse and Jared was getting more pissed by the second.

“Why don’t we go home and-”

“You’re always trying to coddle me like I’m going to break,” said Jared, Jensen’s body tensing up. “I won’t, so stop treating me like some kid.”

“I was just saying-”

“Just saying Jared needs to be taken care of again. I’m an adult. I don’t need you to babysit me,” he said, standing up.

“Where are you going?” asked Jensen.

“None of your damn business.”

 

Jared was riding the elevator up their apartment when he half-hoped Jensen wouldn’t be home. He was drunk and Jensen would be pissed and they’d just fight again over how Jared really was acting like a child and going off like that. 

Jensen was standing in the middle of the kitchen as it turned out, staring out the dark window.

“I’m going to bed,” said Jared, trying to slide down the hall, not making it more than two steps before Jensen was shoving him up against the wall.

“Never do anything like that ever again,” growled Jensen. “You won’t answer your phone or texts. I couldn’t find you.”

“I told you not to worry about me,” said Jared, Jensen just gripping his arms tighter.

“I always worry about you. Deal with it,” said Jensen. Jared readied himself for another comment but stopped himself. Underneath the cool layer of simmered anger, Jensen was scared something had happened to Jared. Or that he’d done something to himself.

“I wanted to get drunk. I would never not come home, Jen,” said Jared. “I’m past that point in my life.”

“I can’t read your mind so sharing that information up front would be nice from now on,” he said, letting go of Jared. “You reek.”

“I’ll take a shower,” said Jared, walking towards the bedroom. “We’ll make a bad day plan for both of us from now so we don’t do this again.”

“Bad day plan?” asked Jensen.

“Yeah, like if I’m being pissy or down, you call me out on it and vice versa. We both agree to it, whether that be giving the other person space or not,” said Jared, rubbing the back of his neck. “If you think it’s not stupid.”

“Is it one of your therapy tips?” Jensen asked, Jared nodding. “It’s not stupid. We’ll work one out, for both of us.”

“Good cause you get all closed off,” said Jared.

“Don’t push it tonight, Mr. I’m A Walking Bar. I’m still mad,” said Jensen.

“Sorry,” said Jared.

“I know. Take your shower and then come to bed. I’m ready for today to be over with.”


End file.
